Algunos secretos no se pueden esconder
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Bobby intenta sobrellevar los cambios que se producen en su vida para descubrir que no se puede huir de tí mismo eternamente. SLASH, o sea, que si eres homófobo o no te gusta el género no entres. De todas formas no hay nada gráfico. COMPLETO
1. Capítulo uno

Bueno, éste es mi primer intento como slash. No es nada gráfico, así que tranquilos que no hiere sensibilidades. La pareja es... leedlo y averiguadlo. Y no olvidéis dejar reviews, que siempre anima.

ALGUNOS SECRETOS NO SE PUEDEN ESCONDER

Capítulo uno

Bobby Drake observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su pecho estaba prácticamente cubierto de hielo. El hecho de que la zona de alcance de su mutación secundaria hubiera aumentado no era nada nuevo, al contrario, era bastante predecible. Lo que le preocupaba era que el hielo ya no era translúcido, sino opaco. Lo que significaba que su interior se estaba transformando en hielo al igual que su exterior.

Acercó su mano a la zona blanquecina que cubría su flanco derecho y la acarició con los dedos. Antes la cicatriz de su operación de apendicitis había estado allí, ahora ni siquiera le quedaba una mínima marca, sólo una zona plana y resbaladiza. Ni siquiera podía sentir el contacto en el abdomen, aunque sí podía sentir cómo los dedos se le entumecían poco a poco.

Respirando profundamente dejó caer la mano hacia un lado y se dispuso a colocarse de nuevo la camisa.

Últimamente dedicaba mucho tiempo a esto. Observar, reflexionar y hundirse en la autocompasión. Hace tiempo si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a acabar así se habría reído a carcajadas en su propia cara. Después de todo eso es lo que hacía. Bobby Drake, el chico que no crecía, el comediante del grupo, el que no dejaba que las cosas le preocupasen y, según la opinión de una gran mayoría, un inmaduro que aún debería seguir en la universidad.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido echó otra mirada al espejo. A primera vista nadie diría que le pasaba algo, de hecho nadie lo había notado durante... ¿cuánto¿Meses? Por alguna razón el hecho de que nadie hubiese prestado atención a esos detalles le molestaba y sin embargo, por otro lado, la idea de que la gente supiera lo que le pasaba le ponía enfermo. Desde que lo habían averiguado le trataban como si fuera a romperse en cualquier segundo. Aunque por otro lado, no es que estuvieran muy equivocados...

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente se colocó sus gafas de sol y salió de su habitación.

Jean-Paul Beaubier apartó el examen que había estado corrigiendo. A veces se preguntaba si debía corregir los exámenes o quemarlos directamente... Al menos los alumnos escribían bien el nombre.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. El día estaba siendo demasiado largo...

Un repentino golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su estado adormilado. Lo ignoró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La puerta volvió a sonar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración se levantó pesadamente.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de mala manera al abrir la puerta.

Miró extrañado al hombre rubio que estaba ahora frente a él. Warren Worthington III llevaba puesto su uniforme de los X-Men y le observaba con expresión apremiante.

¿Hay algún problema?  
- Tenemos una reunión en cinco minutos. Scott quiere que vayas.

Jean-Paul le observó un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

¿Se me permite recordar que fui apartado del equipo activo? – preguntó sin modificar su expresión.  
- Cinco minutos Beaubier – contestó el rubio. Aparentemente el hecho de que Jean-Paul fuera incluido en la misión no le había hecho demasiada gracia.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su compañero de equipo mientras éste se alejaba por el pasillo. Worthington nunca le había gustado, y él nunca le había gustado a Worthington así que no había ningún problema entre ellos. Simplemente intentaban evitarse todo el tiempo que podían.

La posibilidad de no acudir a la reunión se le pasó por la cabeza un par de veces. Después de todo, no es cómo si le hubiesen necesitado en el tiempo que había estado inactivo.

Después de ponerse su uniforme se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la reunión.

Bobby entornó los ojos a medida que Scott hablaba. No es que no le interesase lo que decía... Bueno, la verdad es que no, no le interesaba en absoluto. El caso es que a lo largo de los años su amigo había adquirido la poco admirable capacidad de dormir a los presentes durante sus discursos.

Miró a su alrededor mientras Cíclope continuaba relatando la ardua tarea que les habían encomendado. Recorrió con la mirada a los miembros de su equipo. Warren se sentaba a su derecha, junto a su inseparable novia Paige. A veces pensaba que estaban unidos por los labios, pero en estos momentos se limitaban a escuchar a Scott con atención. A su lado estaba Júbilo, aparentemente tan aburrida como él y haciendo pompas con su chicle rosa. Jean-Paul se sentaba a su lado y miraba a Cíclope con un deje de superioridad y arrogancia, como si conociese de memoria toda la misión y pensase que podía hacerlo él solo. A la izquierda de Scott se encontraba su hermano Alex, alias Kaos.

El equipo había variado algo con respecto a las últimas misiones. La diferencia más visible era el hecho de que Estrella del Norte participara, aunque no sabía si calificarlo como una buena o mala noticia. También se notaba la ausencia de Ororo y Logan.

Bobby pegó un pequeño salto al oír a Scott mencionar su nombre y volvió de lleno a la realidad.

¿Sí?  
- Tú irás con Jean-Paul. Alex, tú con Júbilo.

Perfecto, pensó Bobby mientras Cíclope seguía hablando, por parejas y con el canadiense. Por supuesto Warren y Paige fueron emparejados juntos.

Escrutó el rostro de Jean-Paul intentando descubrir qué tal se había tomado él el emparejamiento. Seguía observando a Scott con una expresión tan indescifrable como siempre.

Con algo de esfuerzo volvió a escuchar al director del instituto. Al parecer era una simple misión de vigilancia. Alguna organización sospechosa de tratamiento indebido de ingeniería genética. Peligroso si era cierto e irritante y aburrido si no lo era. Nada demasiado grave.

Jean-Paul sintió los ojos de Bobby clavarse en él y luchó por no devolverle la mirada. Perfecto, pensó, simplemente perfecto. No sólo tenía que ir en una estúpida misión de vigilancia, sino que además tenía que ir con Bobby Drake. Dios le odiaba, no era nada nuevo. ¿Y para eso les habían hecho ponerse los trajes¿No se suponía que en las misiones de vigilancia se trataba de no destacar¿Y por qué no podían haberle dejado en paz como habían hecho hasta ahora?

Miró de reojo a Bobby y vio que había apartado la mirada de él. Por fin. Bueno, no tenía que ser tan difícil. Sólo tenía que mantener su libido bajo control lo que durara la misión. Ya lo había hecho antes estando en Alpha Flight y había salido bien. Más o menos.

Cíclope seguía hablando. ¿Es que ese hombre no se callaba nunca? Ni que fueran unos novatos en esto...

Volvió a dirigir una mirada furtiva al Hombre de Hielo. Vamos¿cuánto podía durar la misión? Una semana a lo sumo, y ya había aguantado varios meses.

Los demás comenzaron a levantarse. Así que por fin había terminado la reunión... Jean-Paul se levantó también y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un día largo.

Bobby contempló su amplia gama de ropa en su armario. Incógnito. Eso era lo que tenían que hacer, lo que significaba (como muy amablemente le recordó Jean-Paul) que nada o un porcentaje muy pequeño de su guardarropa serviría. Maldito canadiense. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero sólo le hacía falta abrir la boca para sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas.

Se decidió por una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros. Cómo había llegado una camiseta sin colores chillones a su armario le resultaba un misterio, pero servía para la ocasión.

Al pasar junto al espejo de camino a la puerta notó cómo algo brillaba en el reflejo. Extrañado se acercó a comprobar qué era, para descubrir un pequeño trozo de hielo abriéndose paso junto a su ojo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos e intentó, en vano, de revertir el pequeño trozo de escarcha a su estado normal.

Al volver a abrirlos y comprobar que no había habido cambios respiró hondo y se colocó sus gafas de sol. Sabía que tarde o temprano le serían útiles. Además, lo último que necesitaba era a un canadiense arrogante haciendo comentarios sobre su salud.

Tras una última comprobación para descubrir si el hielo se había extendido en alguna parte más salió de la habitación. Su compañero de equipo ya se encontraba fuera esperándole.

Jean-Paul vestía completamente de negro. Vaqueros, camisa y gabardina a juego. Un auténtico James Bond, pensó Bobby mientras le recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada.

¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó colocándose su chaqueta. No es que la necesitase, después de todo, era el hombre de hielo.

Jean-Paul pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar.

Ya se han ido, así que deberíamos darnos prisa si no queremos perdernos algo interesante – añadió con un deje de ironía.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al garaje.

¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? – preguntó Bobby.  
- Había pensado en tu coche.  
¿Por qué no el tuyo?  
- Bueno, creo que un BMW descapotable y rojo llamaría demasiado la atención.

Bobby cerró los puños y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que las ganas de estrangular a Jean-Paul se desvanecieron un poco. Y eso que ni siquiera habían empezado oficialmente la misión. Esto iba a salir mal, ya lo estaba visualizando.

¿Es que este trasto no puede ir más despacio? – preguntó Jean-Paul por enésima vez.  
- Escucha, si te apetece ir más deprisa ve corriendo, pero a mí déjame en paz – contestó Bobby sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Jean-Paul suspiró. Había visto tortugas más rápidas que ese coche.

Rozó casualmente una de sus orejas. El inductor de imágenes las mantenía bajo una apariencia normal, después de todo, se trataba de no llamar la atención. Aún así no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado esconderse.

Miró de reojo al conductor del vehículo. La verdad es que se había sorprendido al ver a Drake. Una parte de él esperaba que apareciese con unas bermudas y una camisa hawaiana. Lo único que le llamaba la atención eran las malditas gafas de sol, que parecía no quitarse ni para dormir.

Volvió a sentir el nudo en estómago. Casi como cuando le había visto salir de su habitación. Había que reconocerlo, cuando el chico le ponía empeño sabía conjuntar la ropa.

Apartó los pensamientos de Bobby Drake de su mente. Si quería deshacerse de este maldito capricho (porque eso era lo que era, simple y pura atracción física) lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejar de pensar en él a cada segundo.

Debería centrarse en la misión. Eso, la misión. ¿Por qué les mandaban a ellos a la misión¿Es que no había telépatas para estas cosas? Después de todo¿no era pedir mucho que dos X-Men reconocidos pasaran desapercibidos? Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos era ex-atleta olímpico y había escrito un libro.

¿Crees que la misión durará mucho? – oyó preguntar a Bobby de repente.  
- Seguramente lo suficiente para que el jefe se dé cuenta de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Bobby respiró hondo y decidió que a partir de ahora limitaría al mínimo la conversación con el canadiense. A cada comentario que había hecho le había respondido una frase mordaz o arrogante. Él mismo no había estado de muy buen humor últimamente, pero es que Jean-Paul parecía llevarlo en la sangre.

Centró su mirada en la carretera y permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos.

De vez en cuando Bobby tenía la sensación de que su compañero le dirigía miradas furtivas. Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato. Desde que su mutación secundaria había comenzado la paranoia parecía haberse adueñado de su vida. Tenía la sensación de que todo iba contra él. Primero la no-boda de Lorna y Alex (y los... comentarios de Lorna en su despedida de soltera), el beso de Annie para que después se fuera con Alex... Tanta mala suerte le hacía pensar que quizá lo más sabio para ahorrarse rechazos sería pasarse al lado de Estrella del Norte.

Una pequeña risa emergió de sus labios tan pronto como el pensamiento apareció en su mente. Jean-Paul le dirigió una mirada extraña y a continuación negó levemente con la cabeza. Genial, hasta él pensaba que era un caso perdido.

¿Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto?  
- Hola a ti también Warren. Sí, estamos bien¿y tú? – fue la respuesta de Bobby después de que su amigo se parara junto a la ventanilla de su coche.

Ni siquiera había esperado a que salieran del automóvil y tenía la sensación de que si Warren hubiese podido les habría empezado a leer la cartilla antes de aparcar. Warren era así, el liderazgo se le subía a la cabeza y se creía el rey del mundo.

Lo repetiré¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?  
- No sabía que os habías ido. Quizá lo hubiera sabido si alguien se hubiera dignado a avisarme – contestó despreocupadamente mientras salía del coche.  
- Sabes de sobra cómo funciona esto Bobby, no puedes aparecer cuando te dé la gana en una misión oficial.  
- Relâche-toi oiseau, deja al pobre chico. Tampoco ha sido culpa suya.

Bobby le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al hablante. ¿De verdad estaba oyendo a Jean-Paul defenderle?

El pobre no sabía qué ropa ponerse y luego ese cacharro que llama coche no quería circular a más de cinco kilómetros por hora – añadió con una sonrisa.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pensó mientras cerraba el coche con llave. Se giró para observar a sus compañeros de equipo. Warren y Paige daban el pego de parejita feliz, hasta habían cogido un conjunto a juego.

Bueno¿qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Bobby.

Warren señaló con el pulgar hacia un callejón.

La entrada trasera. Tenemos que saber quién entra y sale, cuándo... todo lo que podamos averiguar. Nosotros estaremos vigilando las otras dos entradas.

¿Y para qué nos hemos vestido de incógnito si nadie nos va a ver?

Jean-Paul puso los ojos en blanco y siguió observando la entrada. Aunque Bobby tenía un punto. Desde la azotea de un edificio era difícil que alguien les viera. Cómo no, Worthington les había reservado el peor sitio posible.

No podían haber colocado cámaras en la pared del edificio... no. Casi llamaban más la atención con la ropa que llevaban de lo que la llamarían con los uniformes puestos. Y, por supuesto, nadie había aparecido por allí en las dos horas que llevaban vigilando. A medida que la noche se abría camino les costaba más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Podemos jugar al "veo, veo".

Jean-Paul respiró hondo.

Yo veo una persona que se va a caer "accidentalmente" del edificio si no se calla – comentó despreocupadamente.  
¿Sabes? Esto va a ser todavía más aburrido si no tenemos algún tipo de conversación.  
¿Y por qué tiene que ser una conversación estúpida?  
¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Vamos a vigilar.

El canadiense negó levemente con la cabeza y agradeció a Dios los dos minutos de silencio que se le concedieron. Pasado ese tiempo comenzó a escuchar, a través de silbidos, una cancioncilla pegadiza.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar frenar la cascada de comentarios hacia su compañero. La próxima vez que decidiera sentirse atraído por un hombre buscaría uno mudo. O mejor, dedicaría su vida al celibato.

Bobby continuó silbando la canción durante unos minutos, hasta que Jean-Paul no pudo más.

Drake¿te importaría parar?

El Hombre de Hielo le miró desconcertado.

¿Por qué? Tendré que hacer algo para entretenerme¿verdad?  
¿Y no podrías buscar algo silencioso que hacer?  
- Perdone majestad, olvidé que no debía lastimar sus delicados oídos – exclamó Bobby sarcásticamente ¿Cree que podrá tolerar mi humilde existencia durante el resto de la misión?  
- Je ne sais pas¿crees que podrás mantener la boca cerrada durante el resto de la misión¿O es biológicamente imposible?  
- Escucha, si no te gusta trabajar en equipo no deberías haberte apuntado a la misión.  
- Primero, yo no me apunté a la misión, me obligaron. Y segundo, esto no es trabajar en equipo, es aburrirse en pareja. Así que si tienes...

En ese momento Jean-Paul notó que Bobby no le estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba observando atentamente el lugar que deberían estar vigilando.

La puerta se acababa de abrir y un par de personas estaban saliendo por ella. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era rubio y de complexión atlética. La mujer morena y con el pelo corto. Su rostro le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

¿Esa es Carolina Roman? – preguntó Bobby casi en un susurro.

Algo, pensó Jean-Paul, innecesario ya que nadie podría haberlos oído desde allí arriba.

¿Carolina Roman es esa genetista que apareció tanto en televisión hace un par de años? – dijo Jean-Paul sacando la información de algún rincón de su mente ¿La que estuvo en tantas manifestaciones anti-mutantes?  
- Sí. La seguimos la pista durante unos meses, pero no parecía hacer nada ilegal. No habíamos sabido nada de ella hasta ahora. ¿Sabes quién es el otro?

El canadiense recorrió al acompañante de la mujer con la mirada.

Un matón.  
¿Lo conoces?  
- No.  
¿Y entonces por qué lo dices?  
- Tiene cara de Neandertal.

Bobby le observó con expresión de incredulidad.

Eso es muy científico – dijo arrastrando el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.  
- Lo creas o no funciona el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.  
- Estoy seguro...

Jean-Paul no pudo reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa se abriera paso en sus labios. Se disponía a contestar cuando un ruido desvió su atención.

Deberíamos informar a Warren – comenzó a decir Bobby , o podríamos esperar un poco para que se aburriesen más y así vengar-

Una mano le tapó la boca. Bobby se quejó a Jean-Paul inútilmente, pero éste no le soltó, sino que siguió escudriñando en la oscuridad.

¿Has oído eso? – preguntó destapándole la boca.  
¿El qué?  
- Juraría que...  
- Sí, bueno, pues la próxima vez avísame en lugar de amordazarme.

Jean-Paul avanzó en la oscuridad explorando la azotea. Había oído algo, estaba seguro. Pudo oír los pasos de Bobby detrás de él, seguramente para soltar alguna irritante tontería más. En ese momento sintió cómo algo le golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza.

Cayó al suelo desorientado. Ante él distinguió una figura borrosa, justo antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo dos

ALGUNOS SECRETOS NO SE PUEDEN ESCONDER 

_Capítulo dos_

Jean-Paul observó al chico inconsciente que tenía a su lado. El pelo rubio caía suavemente sobre sus ojos cerrados. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no alzar la mano y apartar esos mechones rebeldes de sus párpados. La visión le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció casi inmediatamente; en el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No es que debiera de darle demasiada importancia, la verdad. Después de todo¿qué llevaba¿Cinco minutos viéndole dormir? Eso difícilmente se podía calificar como un comportamiento extraño. El chico era guapo y le gustaba, no implicaba ningún tipo de sentimiento más profundo. No era como si estuviese enamorado de él¿verdad?

Rozó con los dedos el pequeño trozo de hielo que emergía junto a su ojo izquierdo, preguntándose qué sería. Bobby ni se inmutó, como si no hubiese sentido el contacto. Quizá no lo había sentido. Quizá ahora mismo no podía sentir nada...

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras una peligrosa idea se le pasaba por la cabeza. Podría no tener otra oportunidad. Mejor dicho, no tendría otra oportunidad, y tampoco era como si se fuese a enterar. No lo sabría nunca, y así podría ahorrarse toda la parte del rechazo.

Voy a lamentar esto, pensó mientras se inclinaba suavemente sobre el rostro inconsciente de Bobby. Tentativamente rozó los labios de Bobby con los suyos. Sólo un roce, nada más, tampoco quería que se despertase de repente y causarle un shock.

Se separó lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, una parte de él esperando que el otro hombre se levantara de repente para echarle en cara lo que acababa de hacer. Una sensación demasiado profunda como para que no hubiera ningún tipo de sentimiento implicado, pensó amargamente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo observar cómo Bobby no se había inmutado. Ni siquiera lo ha sentido, le advirtió una pequeña voz en su mente, y sintió algo que no supo si calificar como alivio o lástima.

Bobby... – murmuró ejerciendo algo de presión sobre el brazo del hombre rubio – Despierta...

Bobby sintió una suave presión sobre el rostro y oyó una lejana voz que le llamaba. Hizo caso omiso de ella y siguió sumido en la oscuridad, se estaba demasiado bien allí como para volver, había una extraña sensación de calidez. La voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, esta vez más cercana y seguida de un fuerte golpe que le hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente, encontrándose con una mirada azul turquesa.

Ya era hora – dijo Jean-Paul apartándose para que Bobby pudiera incorporarse.

Nada más elevarse un poco del suelo su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que su mente se aclaró un poco, cuando los abrió recorrió la habitación donde se encontraba con la mirada.

Las paredes eran de un color gris crudo y la única diferencia entre ellas era que en una había una pequeña línea más clara que, supuso, sería una puerta.

Te lo dije.

Bobby se giró para colocarse frente a Jean-Paul, que le observaba con una expresión de irritación.

¿Qué? – preguntó todavía algo aturdido.

Te lo dije. Te dije que había oído un ruido. Pero no... el señorito no podía callarse por una vez en toda su vida.

Parpadeó más de lo normal hasta que procesó toda la información. Le estaba... ¿Le estaba echando la culpa? Lo dejó pasar, ahora no estaba en condiciones. Además, hacía tiempo que había desistido en desentrañar el gran misterio que era la mente de Jean-Paul Beaubier.

¿Dónde estamos?

Jean-Paul se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, estaba inconsciente cuando me trajeron.

Bobby examinó el rostro del canadiense con atención. Conservaba su habitual expresión de arrogancia, pero esta vez era más superficial, como si estuviese enmascarando algo.

Jean-Paul le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

¿Qué¿Tengo monos en la cara?

El otro negó con la cabeza, más por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente que por responder a la pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? – preguntó mientras intentaba aplacar el dolor de cabeza.

Desde que me desperté yo unos diez minutos, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más hemos estado inconscientes.

Genial.

_Oui__, merveilleux._

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, segundos en los que Bobby evitó fijar su mirada en la de Jean-Paul. No era nada en especial, pero nunca le miraba a los ojos si podía evitarlo. Le producían una ligera sensación de vértigo que no podía explicar. Siempre tan fríos y tan... era muy difícil de expresar.

¿Sabes si han cogido a alguno de los demás? – preguntó para romper la tensión.

Si los tienen no los han traído aquí.

Al menos eso es buena señal.

Según se mire... – comentó el canadiense sin darle demasiada importancia.

Por favor, no seas tan optimista.

Bobby se sorprendió bastante al ver que había conseguido arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a Jean-Paul. Después de todo el canadiense no era de hielo, pensó y luego sonrió él también ante la ironía de esa frase.

¿Qué le pasa a tu ojo? – preguntó de repente Jean-Paul.

Bobby se paralizó de inmediato y llevó instintivamente su mano hasta el pequeño trozo de hielo que había en su rostro.

No sé de qué hablas.

Jean-Paul le observó entre incrédulo y divertido.

Drake, he estado despierto diez minutos más que tú. Eso es tiempo suficiente para saber de lo que hablo, y para saber que tú lo sabes. Ni siquiera tú eres tan tonto.

¿Me has estado observando mientras dormía? – preguntó con resentimiento fingido.

Por un momento Jean-Paul pensó que iba a sonrojarse. Afortunadamente tenía suficiente práctica para este tipo de momentos.

No te creas tan importante Drake. Es sólo que me gusta el silencio. Temía que si te despertaba rompieras la armonía.

Eso me ha herido Jean-Paul – contestó llevándose una mano al pecho y con la otra secándose una lágrima fingida – Me has hecho mucho daño.

Jean-Paul puso los ojos en blanco ante tal dramatismo.

¿Qué le pasa a tu ojo? – volvió a preguntar cuando Bobby terminó su interpretación.

No le pasa nada.

Claro, por eso tienes hielo en la cara incluso llevando un inhibidor en el brazo.

Bobby dirigió inmediatamente la mirada hacia su brazo para ver que el canadiense tenía razón. Llevaba un inhibidor. Bueno, no es que fuera demasiado sorprendente, habría sido estúpido por parte de... por parte del que los hubiese encerrado allí, dejarle usar sus poderes con toda libertad.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Jean-Paul.

El hombre de hielo levantó la mirada pesadamente, esperando encontrar la típica expresión de arrogancia en el rostro de su compañero de celda, pero en su lugar lo único que encontró fue una mirada de curiosidad y hasta un ápice de... ¿preocupación?

Respiró hondo.

Es una mutación secundaria. Warren y algunos más se enteraron hace poco. Me sorprende que no lo supieras.

No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás – hubo una pequeña pausa – ¿En qué consiste?

Básicamente me estoy convirtiendo en hielo. Permanentemente.

Oh... Lo siento.

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

Son cosas que pasan, supongo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse con la habitación.

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde poco antes de que llegases a la mansión. De todas formas tampoco es para tanto. Es la evolución¿no? – rió con una carcajada amarga y cambió súbitamente de tema – Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?

Jean-Paul miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna vía de escape.

Supongo que esperar a que nos rescaten. O que quien nos tenga aquí decida soltarnos.

Se supone que somos nosotros los que tenemos que rescatar a los demás.

Sí, bueno, supongo que para todo hay una primera vez – contestó Jean-Paul inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar apoyado en la pared.

Bobby hizo lo mismo y el canadiense observó cómo cerraba los ojos. No pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería convertirse poco a poco en hielo, debía de ser algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a Pícara. Hablar de algo así con tanta despreocupación tenía que requerir mucha fuerza de voluntad, dudaba que él pudiera hacerlo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Bobby cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad.

El sonido de una lejana explosión hizo que Bobby abriera los ojos. Primero se sintió desorientado, pero enseguida fue consciente de donde se encontraba. Giró la cabeza y distinguió la figura dormida de Jean-Paul, agazapado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Otra explosión volvió a sonar y Bobby se acercó a su compañero para despertarle. Jean-Paul abrió pesadamente los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilado.

Está pasando algo fuera – dijo mientras la tercera explosión sonaba, esta vez más cercana a ellos.

Jean-Paul se incorporó y Bobby se apartó para acercarse a la puerta, que estalló elevando una gran nube de polvo.

Bobby comenzó a toser desde el sitio donde le había enviado la fuerza de explosión. Forzó la vista hacia el hueco que había ahora en la pared y distinguió la figura de un hombre.

Lo tuyo no es la sutileza¿verdad Alex? – preguntó cuando la nube de polvo desapareció.

Jean-Paul tenía la sensación de haber pasado la experiencia más humillante de toda su vida. ¿Quién se deja capturar en una misión de vigilancia? Nadie. No es que no hubiera tenido su contrapartida buena claro... Pero seguía siendo humillante. Al menos Bobby sabía tomárselo con humor.

Basta de pensar en Bobby, tenía que pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Bobby. ¿Y desde cuándo había empezado a llamarle Bobby? Cuando empezó la misión era Drake y ahora, de repente, era Bobby. La situación era más preocupante de lo que quería admitir.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada de su cama. Desde que habían vuelto a la mansión había permanecido allí encerrado, analizando lo patética que se estaba volviendo su vida. Al menos su captura había puesto en evidencia que la empresa de genética no tenía buenas intenciones. Y ya no tenían que preocuparse por ella, porque Summers la había hecho volar prácticamente entera, con su característica sutileza.

Y ahora tenía que ir a otra reunión para evaluar la misión... ¿Por qué Dios no le mandaba una notita diciendo: te odio? Sería más rápido, sencillo y se ahorraría la humillación.

Se hundió aún más en su almohada. Aún le quedaban un par de horas para disfrutar de la autocompasión.

¿Qué había más humillante que ser capturado mientras vas de incógnito? Que cuando te rescaten el primero que te encuentre sea tu enemigo mortal. Lo sabía, Alex se lo iba a recordar toda la vida. Aprovecharía para sacarlo en todas las conversaciones.

No es para tanto Bobby... – dijo Pícara mientras alzaba su cuchara para coger más helado del bol que tenía delante – Podría haber sido peor.

Lo dudo. ¿Por qué tiene que estar relacionado con cada cosa mala y/o humillante que me pasa?

Es el destino cariño.

Bobby la miró acusadoramente.

Se supone que tienes que animarme.

Y lo hago, pero tú no haces más que auto compadecerte, así que he decidido apoyarte.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y cogió algo de helado.

Y lo peor de todo es que como si no fueran ya bastantes los que piensan que todavía soy crío, cuando se enteren de esto el número va a aumentar.

No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Jean-Paul se encargará de que no salga a la luz. Es demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Bobby observó un momento a Pícara mientras ésta intentaba arrancar el último trozo de helado que quedaba.

Le conoces mucho¿no?

La chica levantó la vista hacia él.

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno, parece que sois muy amigos.

Pícara se encogió de hombros.

Una vez absorbí sus poderes y sus recuerdos, así que se podría decir que le entiendo.

No parece tan malo una vez hablas con él.

No lo es. ¿Y a qué viene esta repentina curiosidad acerca de nuestro canadiense preferido?

Bobby hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar.

Es sólo que... No lo sé. Siempre he pensado que era un arrogante y eso, pero nunca me había parado a hablar con él o a intentar comprenderle.

La vida no le ha tratado bien, así que trata de escudarse de todo comportándose así.

Ex-atleta olímpico, escritor, importante hombre de negocios... ¿y dices que la vida no le ha tratado bien?

¿Has leído su biografía? – Bobby negó con la cabeza. Pícara se levantó y se entretuvo buscando algo en una de las estanterías de su habitación.

Después de unos segundos localizó lo que quería. Un libro azul con una foto de Jean-Paul en la portada. Se lo lanzó a Bobby, que lo cogió al vuelo.

Deberías leértelo, ya que tienes tanta curiosidad.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Bobby, hojeó rápidamente el libro "Nacido normal". La verdad es que nunca había pensado en conseguir una copia. Se decidió a leerlo cuando tuviera más tiempo.

Miró el reloj para ver que llevaba el tiempo justo para acudir a la reunión. Genial, como si no fuera suficiente tenía que llegar tarde.

Jean-Paul se revolvía incómodamente en su silla durante la reunión. No es que estuviera yendo mal (al menos no se reían de lo que les había pasado), sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso. Durante lo que llevaban allí no había podido evitar las miradas furtivas a Bobby cada dos segundos (basta, no hay que llamarle Bobby, se advirtió mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo Worthington).

Respiró hondo. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que le estaba pasando y no le gustaba en absoluto. Ya tenía suficiente experiencia en los rechazos como para admitir uno más. Gracias, pero no.

Worthington seguía hablando. Dirigió otra mirada furtiva al Hombre de Hielo. Bueno, esta vez no le había llamado Bobby. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol de nuevo y el trozo de hielo no quedaba expuesto. En ese momento pudo ver cómo la expresión de Bobby cambiaba, primero imperceptiblemente, y luego lo suficiente como para que todos lo notaran. Una expresión de nerviosismo al principio que degeneró casi en una expresión de terror y/o confusión.

Bobby¿estás bien? – oyó preguntar a Worthington.

Bobby levantó la mirada.

Yo... Tengo que irme – contestó balbuceante mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

Jean-Paul le observó atónito, como todos los demás.

Al principio lo único que notaba era una extraña sensación de picor en la mano, luego una ligera sensación de entumecimiento. No se atrevió a mirarla e intentó seguir concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo Warren.

Después de unos segundos la sensación se hizo más fuerte. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero no quería reconocerlo.

Al principio sólo Jean-Paul le miraba, al poco tiempo todas las personas allí reunidas tenían su mirada fijada en él.

Bobby¿estás bien?

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa. Abrió la boca para contestar y no salió ningún sonido. No le podía estar pasando eso. Precisamente eso y en ese momento.

Yo... Tengo que irme – balbuceó al tiempo que se levantaba y salía corriendo de la sala, con cuidado de tapar su mano derecha. Ahora prácticamente cubierta de hielo.

Corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe y se miró la mano.

La luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en el hielo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó revertirla. No le podía estar pasando esto. Volvió a abrirlos y su mano seguía igual.

Volvió a concentrarse sin ningún resultado. Podía sentir cómo los ojos se le humedecían un poco. Respiró hondo. Tenía que concentrarse.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y permaneció así lo que a él le parecieron horas, hasta que sintió el calor volviendo a su mano.

Abrió los ojos temerosamente para encontrar que el hielo retrocedía en su mano.

Aún tembloroso se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el centro. Abrazando sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y no había estado más asustado en toda su vida.

Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había pasado nada.

En ese momento oyó un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

¿Bobby? – preguntó una voz con un leve acento francés.

Cuando Bobby salió corriendo de la habitación todos permanecieron prácticamente boquiabiertos. Después de unos segundos Worthington negó ligeramente con la cabeza y reanudó su discurso.

Jean-Paul le miró incrédulo. ¿Es que no había visto lo que le había pasado a Bobby?

Todos los demás comenzaron a prestar atención al rubio de nuevo, olvidando el pequeño incidente con el Hombre de Hielo.

Al ver que a nadie más parecía importarle se levantó sin decir nada y siguió el camino de Bobby.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, ya que parecía el lugar más probable al que habría ido. Llamó suavemente a la puerta.

¿Bobby? – preguntó ¿Estás bien?

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

¿Bobby¿Estás ahí?

Al no oír nada abrió la puerta.

Bobby estaba sentado en su cama, pálido y tembloroso, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y agarrando fuertemente su mano derecha.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Bobby forzó una sonrisa y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Nada. ¿Ha acabado ya la reunión?

Bobby...

En serio, no ha pasado nada.

Jean-Paul le miró con incredulidad.

¿De verdad esperas me lo crea?

Bobby tragó saliva y su sonrisa desapareció. Se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar Jean-Paul.

El otro chico se agarró aún más fuerte la mano.

No lo sé. Estaba bien y de repente... La mano... Al principio no creí que fuera nada, pero luego...

Al grano, Bobby.

Se convirtió en hielo – dijo tragando saliva de nuevo – En la reunión. Estaba bien y de repente... ¡puf! y era de hielo¿sabes?

Miró hacia el suelo y Jean-Paul no dijo nada.

¿Ha terminado ya la reunión?

No – contestó el canadiense.

Bobby le miró extrañado.

¿Y qué haces aquí?

Jean-Paul le dirigió su típica mirada que parecía decir: "¿No es obvio?"

¿Los demás han dicho algo?

Sí... dijeron que iban a venir. Después.

Bobby le observó divertido.

Salí y volvieron a lo suyo¿verdad?

No...

Tranquilo, era de esperar. Lo único que me choca es que sea una persona con la que prácticamente no hablo la que se preocupe por mí, y no mis amigos.

Estoy seguro de que estaban preocupados, pero tienes que comprender a Worthington, le hace ilusión que la gente le escuche – hizo una pequeña pausa – O que finjan escucharle.

El rubio dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Jean-Paul le agarró del brazo y le hizo levantarse de la cama.

Vamos.

¿Dónde? – preguntó Bobby extrañado.

A ahogar tus penas y las mías.

Jean-Paul no era propenso a la bebida, de hecho no tomaba alcohol si podía evitarlo, pero una vez al año no hace daño ¿verdad?

Así que allí estaba. Había arrastrado a su... no sabía si definirlo como amigo, al bar más cercano para ahogar todos sus problemas y, porqué no, divertirse un poco. Y después de unas cuantas copas empezaba a ver todos sus problemas de un modo más optimista.

No estaría de más que alguna vez se preocuparan por mí¿sabes? – comentó Bobby mientras alzaba de nuevo la botella de cerveza hasta sus labios – No estoy pidiendo que me hagan un monumento, pero una vez estuve casi una semana sin aparecer por aquí y nadie se enteró.

Me acuerdo – dijo el canadiense y al instante deseó haber cerrado la boca, pero Bobby pareció no haber oído el comentario.

Annie me besó una vez¿sabes? Bueno, en realidad dos veces.

Jean-Paul le miró extrañado¿a qué venía eso ahora?

¿Y eso?

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

Yo estaba depre.

¿Por la mutación secundaria?

Sí. Ya sabes, hundiéndome en la autocompasión, pensando en lo penosa que iba a ser mi vida y todo eso. Y ella estaba toda despechada porque Alex se iba a casar con Lorna, así que estábamos los dos auto compadeciéndonos.

No tiene por qué ser tan malo. Lo del hielo digo.

Claro... ¿De verdad crees que alguien sería capaz de estar conmigo siendo permanentemente de hielo?

Yo puedo¿sabes? – volvió a desear haberse callado – Quiero decir, mi mutación me permite soportar temperaturas extremas.

El rubio sonrió levemente.

Es bueno saberlo.

Jean-Paul se llevó el vaso a los labios, tenía pocas dudas de que pudiese darle más pistas a Bobby sobre por qué quería estar con él.

Bobby avanzó por el pasillo de la mansión dando tumbos mientras Jean-Paul le observaba entre divertido y mareado.

Después de mucho esfuerzo consiguieron llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación del canadiense.

Me parece que tú te quedas aquí – dijo Bobby apoyándose en la pared.

Sí.

Permanecieron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo.

Entonces... – comenzó Bobby.

Ya.

Tenemos que repetir esto alguna vez – comentó sonriendo.

Claro – contestó Jean-Paul sonriendo a su vez.

Se entretuvieron durante un par de segundos más, mirándose a los ojos. De repente, Jean-Paul desvió la mirada y alzó la mano hasta tocar el pequeño trozo de hielo que había en la cara de Bobby.

¿No notas nada? – preguntó recorriéndolo con los dedos.

Bobby negó con la cabeza mientras reprimía un pequeño escalofrío.

¿Nada?

Nada.

Jean-Paul siguió trazando la figura del hielo con los dedos.

¿Y cuándo eres totalmente de hielo puedes notar algo?

A veces – admitió Bobby mirándole a los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Jean-Paul seguía como hipnotizado con el pequeño trozo de escarcha. Siguiendo un extraño impulso el cuerpo de Bobby comenzó a bajar su temperatura, convirtiendo cada rincón en hielo sólido y translúcido.

El canadiense dejó caer la mano, rozando con los dedos la resbaladiza superficie de su rostro, y deteniéndola en su cuello. Fue entonces cuando Bobby cayó en la cuenta de lo cercanos que estaban el uno del otro, y de lo bien que sentaba que alguien no se apartara de su lado estando en esta forma.

Jean-Paul ignoró la creciente sensación de frío en los dedos y observó con atención a la persona que tenía frente a él. La poca luz que había en el pasillo se reflejaba en el rostro de Bobby haciendo que brillase con luz propia. No podía evitar pensar que nunca había visto nada así de perfecto. Fijó sus ojos en los de Bobby, ahora de un color más frío. Tenía la mirada perdida y cierta expresión de soledad. Conocía esa mirada, la veía todos los días en el espejo.

Bobby contuvo la respiración mientras el rostro de Jean-Paul se acercaba lentamente al suyo y se detenía a unos pocos centímetros. Dejó escapar lentamente todo el aire contenido mientras notaba una suave y cálida respiración junto a la suya.

¿Y qué es lo que puedes sentir? – preguntó Jean-Paul sin acercarse más.

El otro chico no contestó, perdido en ese océano azul que eran los ojos de la persona que tenía delante. Permaneció inmóvil durante un tiempo, sin atreverse a hacer desaparecer todo aquello.

Jean-Paul cerró los ojos y recorrió la mínima distancia que les separaba hasta juntar suavemente sus labios.

Instintivamente la temperatura de Bobby volvió a aumentar, y éste se inclinó para devolver el beso. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y, realmente, no le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba entregarse a esa calidez y necesitaba sentir la aceptación, aunque fuera por parte de una sola persona.

Lentamente el beso se tornó más y más pasional. Sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, olvidando todo lo demás, sólo viviendo el momento...


	3. Capítulo tres

_ALGUNOS SECRETOS NO SE PUEDEN ESCONDER__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__Capítulo tres__  
__  
__  
__  
__Bobby__ se despertó al sentir un movimiento junto a él. Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, aunque tampoco le apetecía abrir los ojos para averiguarlo; se sentía extrañamente bien tal y cómo estaba, salvo por el dolor de cabeza.__  
__  
__Muy a su pesar levantó lentamente los párpados. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, lo segundo que el brazo de alguien le rodeaba la cintura, y lo tercero, y más obvio, que lo único que lo tapaba en ese momento eran las sábanas de la cama.__  
__  
__Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco se deslizó del abrazo de su compañero de cama y se levantó. Evitó mirar a la persona que estaba en la habitación con él para no confirmar sus sospechas, puede que la noche anterior no hubiera estado muy lúcido, pero todavía le llegaban algunas imágenes y recuerdos.__  
__  
__Respirando hondo se dio lentamente la vuelta. Sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago al observar la escena, aunque no supo si calificarlo como algo bueno o algo malo.__  
__  
__Jean-Paul aún dormía, a cada suave respiración su pecho se elevaba lentamente. Toda la tensión que normalmente se percibía en su rostro había desaparecido. Sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa, apenas perceptible, pero estaba ahí. Bobby no pudo dejar de notar que había un deje de vulnerabilidad que nunca había observado en él y que era algo que el canadiense intentaba evitar a toda costa que alguien viera.__  
__  
__Tragó saliva y se agachó para recoger toda su ropa, que aún seguía esparcida por el suelo. Cómo había llegado hasta esta situación, prefería no saberlo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de allí y esperar a que se le pasase ese maldito dolor de cabeza.__  
__  
__Todo lo silenciosamente que pudo se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, y sin echar una última mirada al hombre dormido salió de allí.__  
__  
-__  
__  
__Jean-Paul se escudó con la almohada nada más oír el sonido del despertador, sin embargo no consiguió bloquear el insoportable pitido. Alzó la mano a ciegas e intentó pararlo, sin éxito. Visiblemente molesto se levantó y le asestó un golpe con la mano. Una vez se hizo de nuevo el silencio volvió a tumbarse en la cama, notando, de repente, que estaba más vacía de lo que debería.__  
__  
__Varias sensaciones se apoderaron de él en el momento en el que recordó todo lo que había pasado. La primera de felicidad. La segunda de desconcierto. La tercera de miedo. Todos los sentimientos se entremezclaron mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a mil kilómetros por hora.__  
__  
__El hecho de que Bobby se hubiera marchado no era extraño, podía haber mil motivos por los que haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, todos esos motivos parecían tener una connotación negativa. ¿Y si se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho¿Y si simplemente estaba asqueado por ello¿Y si no recordaba nada? Había tomado el suficiente alcohol para eso, y definitivamente el haberse despertado en la cama de Jean-Paul podría haber supuesto un auténtico shock.__  
__  
__Jean-Paul enterró su rostro entre sus manos. La verdad es que él tampoco lo había planeado así. No es que fuera un romántico empedernido pero...__  
__  
__Miró el reloj, aún quedaba una hora para que comenzaran sus clases, si se daba prisa podría alcanzar a Bobby y hablar de todo lo ocurrido.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__¿Bobby? __  
__  
__Bobby__ se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad.__  
__  
__¿Sí?__  
__  
__Kurt__ le miró extrañado. Cualquiera lo habría hecho. En medio del pasillo, a las seis y media de la mañana, descalzo y sólo con unos pantalones puestos.__  
__  
__Bobby__ alzó la camisa que llevaba en la mano y se cubrió inmediatamente el pecho.__  
__  
__¿Qué estás haciendo?__  
__  
__El otro se encogió de hombros.__  
__  
__- Tomando una ducha – contestó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.__  
__¿Fuera de tu habitación?__  
__- Mi ducha está estropeada.__  
__- No estás mojado.__  
__  
__Bobby__ abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, su mente trabajando en encontrar una excusa que no fuera estúpida.__  
__  
__- Eh... Es que me seco rápido.__  
__  
__Kurt__ le miró aún más extrañado, pero negó con la cabeza y pasó de largo.__  
__  
__Cuando su amigo desapareció, Bobby, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Habría que dar gracias a que a esas horas nadie estuviera demasiado despierto, o la excusa habría sonado aún más patética.__  
__  
__Prácticamente corrió todo el camino que quedaba hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí y echó el cerrojo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era una visita inesperada.__  
__  
__Respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse. ¿Qué había hecho? De todas las estupideces que podía haber cometido ésta era, definitivamente, la peor.__  
__  
__Miró el reloj, aún quedaba más de una hora para que empezasen las clases. Perfecto, tenía que dar clase con resaca.__  
__  
__Con algo de esfuerzo logró colocarse su camisa a la que, como pudo notar después, le faltaban algunos botones.__  
__  
__Se sentó en la cama y enterró su rostro entre las manos. Sentía un constante martilleo en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Tenía vagos recuerdos, sin embargo nada preciso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de bienestar en la que se encontraba cuando había despertado, como si todo fuese extrañamente... correcto.__  
__  
__No. No tenía que pensar en eso. No sabia qué era lo que le había pasado para llegar a hacer algo así, pero estaba mal. Muy mal. Desde luego, si algo sabía era que no iba a bajar a desayunar. De hecho, si le hubieran dado opción, no habría salido de su habitación en mucho tiempo. __  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Jean-Paul observó cómo todos los alumnos de su clase abandonaban rápidamente del aula. Ya era la hora de comer y todavía no había conseguido localizar a Bobby. Esperó a que todos los estudiantes hubieran salido para comenzar a recoger sus cosas.__  
__  
__Caminó distraído por los pasillos y, de repente, distinguió un rostro familiar que se dirigía a la cocina.__  
__  
__Apresuró el paso y agarró a Bobby del brazo antes de que éste pudiera evitarle por más tiempo.__  
__  
__Podría asegurar que Bobby perdió todo el color que tenía nada más verle. Eso no era una buena señal...__  
__  
__Jean-Paul le soltó el brazo y permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.__  
__  
__- Hola – murmuró Bobby casi imperceptiblemente ¿Tienes clase ahora?__  
__- Es la hora de comer.__  
__- Claro, entonces no tienes. Eh... yo tengo prisa, así que casi que me voy yendo...__  
__  
__Intentó darse la vuelta para irse y Jean-Paul volvió a sujetarle del brazo.__  
__  
__¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó con un deje de incredulidad.__  
__- No sé de que... – comenzó Bobby con una media sonrisa.__  
__- Tenemos que hablar.__  
__  
__El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.__  
__  
__- No creo que tengamos que hablar de nada en particular.__  
__¿Ah no?__  
__- No. Lo que pasó... No pasó nada¿vale? __  
__  
__Jean-Paul le observó con una mirada de incredulidad.__  
__  
__- Pardon? __  
__- Lo que has oído.__  
__- Así que simplemente vas a fingir que no ha pasado nada. Es eso, non?__  
__- Exacto.__  
__- Eso es muy maduro Drake. Me extraña que tus amigos no te tomen en serio con esa filosofía que tienes hacia todo lo que te pasa.__  
__- Escucha, – empezó a decir Bobby – yo no soy... yo no soy como tú. Así que déjalo estar.__  
__- Claro, anoche parecías muy hetero. Debe ser algún mecanismo para reafirmar la sexualidad, te acuestas con un gay pero al día siguiente sigues siendo heterosexual. Impresionante.__  
__  
__Bobby__ abrió la boca para contestar y Jean-Paul le observó apremiante y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.__  
__  
__- Anoche estaba totalmente borracho e hice una estupidez, pero no soy gay, así que no intentes convertirme en uno.__  
__  
__El canadiense esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga.__  
__  
__- Ya puedo ver que no eres gay Drake. Lo que eres, es un cabrón – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta – Yo que tú me mantendría lejos, podría contagiarte algo.__  
__  
__Comenzó a andar por el pasillo, esta vez en dirección a su dormitorio. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Bobby__ siguió con la mirada a Jean-Paul hasta que giró la esquina. Bueno, si él no estaba en el comedor no había ningún problema en que comiese con los demás.__  
__  
__Maldito canadiense, siempre complicando las cosas. Había sido un error, nada más. De acuerdo que no había sido la manera más sutil de comunicárselo pero tendría que aceptar su decisión. Sin embargo él se lo tomaba como si... Pero eso daba igual. Lo único que quería ahora era olvidarse de todo eso. No había pasado nada. Nada.__  
__  
__Cuando entró en el comedor tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo le miraba. Tenía la sensación de que su paranoia aumentaba cada vez más. Nadie podía saber lo que había pasado. Nadie. ¿Verdad?__  
__  
__Miró a su alrededor, nadie le estaba mirando. Eran todo imaginaciones. Nadie lo sabía. No había ninguna razón por la que mirarlo. Ninguna. Y si lo supieran ¿qué iban a decir? Después de todo no era como si le hubiese gustado. Porque no le había gustado. No. No podía haberle gustado¿verdad?__  
__  
__En su camino hacia una de las mesas vislumbró el rostro de Emma Frost. Su cara se iluminó en una ligera sonrisa de superioridad cuando le vio, como si supiera algo que los demás no sabían. __  
__  
__Bobby__ se quedó quieto y palideció ligeramente. Ella lo sabía. Telepatía¿cómo no haberlo supuesto? __  
__  
__En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente palideció aún más. Rachel también era telépata, y muchos alumnos. Por no mencionar a los empáticos.__  
__  
__Se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir del comedor.__  
__  
__Tenía que calmarse. Tenía buenas defensas telepáticas, y Jean-Paul también. Casi seguro. Después de todo, Emma debía de haberse encargado de eso¿verdad?__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Jean-Paul entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. Drake era un cabrón. Un auténtico cabrón. __  
__  
__Aunque en parte la culpa había sido suya. Por creer que podía haber conseguido lo que quería por una sola vez en su vida. Evidentemente ese tipo de cosas no le pasaban a él.__  
__  
__Sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían levemente. Genial, como si no suficiente se iba a poner a llorar.__  
__  
__Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que estuvo más calmado. Nunca había sido de los que lloraban, y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. No por culpa de Drake.__  
__  
__¿A quién trataba de engañar¿De verdad había pensado que todos sus sueños se iban a cumplir así como así? Ni que fuera una maldita película americana. En la vida real, sobretodo en la suya, esas cosas no pasaban.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta hicieron que Bobby saliese de su estado adormilado. Estuvo a punto de no abrir, no quería llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable...__  
__  
__Los golpes volvieron a sonar insistentemente.__  
__  
__- Ya voy – dijo mientras se levantaba y acudía a abrir.__  
__  
__Todas las esperanzas de que su día mejorara se desvanecieron en cuanto vio quién se encontraba tras la puerta.__  
__  
__¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Emma con una ligera sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el rellano.__  
__- Eh... Claro – contestó tragando saliva y apartándose.__  
__  
__Emma avanzó con paso decido, como si estuviera en su propia habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Bobby cerró la puerta y cuando se volvió pudo ver a la Reina Blanca mirándolo inquisitivamente y con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios. Tenía la sensación de que estaba utilizando una gran fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a reír.__  
__  
__- Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.__  
__  
__Bobby__ tragó saliva y asintió levemente. No podía creer que estuviese en esta situación, asustado por tener que hablar de su vida sexual con una antigua enemiga, resultaba ridículo.__  
__  
__- Escucha, lo que tú o cualquier otro miembro del cuerpo docente haga en su tiempo libre me da igual – comenzó mirando a Bobby a los ojos – Sin embargo, me gustaría recordarte que este centro está lleno de adolescentes con poderes psíquicos que aún no dominan, y ciertas... actividades, podrían causarles algún que otro problema.__  
__  
__Bobby__ volvió a asentir y miró hacia el suelo. __  
__  
__¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa y sabiendo que estaba enrojeciendo a cada momento.__  
__- Nadie, al menos que yo sepa. Bloqueé los pensamientos de Jean-Paul, pero deberías comentarle lo de los bloqueos psíquicos, así la próxima vez no tendréis problemas.__  
__  
__Sintió cómo enrojecía todavía más y levantó la mirada, incrédulo.__  
__  
__¿Qué próxima vez? No va a volver a pasar.__  
__- Claro Bobby... – respondió Emma mientras se levantaba y caminaba con un deje de elegancia hacia la puerta – Por cierto – añadió antes de salir , creo que tienes clase ahora, deberías darte prisa si no quieres llegar tarde.__  
__  
__Bobby__ la observó salir de la habitación, todavía incrédulo ante la irónica sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la mujer. Tenía la sensación de que sabía algo que Bobby aún no alcanzaba a comprender.__  
__  
__Afectado todavía por la corta conversación miró su reloj. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde a su próxima clase.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Ororo__ Munroe caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos. No había tenido más que una clase en todo el día así que se podía decir que había sido una jornada tranquila. __  
__  
__El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases sonó. Ororo se giró para observar por la pequeña ventana de cristal que había a su lado, en una de las puertas, el aula por la que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los alumnos se había movido al sonido del timbre, al contrario que en las demás clases, cuyos alumnos salían prácticamente corriendo y sin dirigir una mirada al profesor. En casi todas las clases pasaba eso... bueno, en la de Logan no.__  
__  
__Lentamente los estudiantes se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a salir ordenadamente de su aula. Ororo pudo distinguir algunos de los murmullos entre los que hablaban los alumnos. Algo sobre una bajada general de nota y de que el profesor no tenía derecho a pagar sus problemas personales con ellos.__  
__  
__Una vez la habitación estuvo vacía la mujer procedió a golpear suavemente la puerta de madera.__  
__  
__Jean-Paul, que había estado hojeando unos papeles levantó inmediatamente la vista.__  
__  
__¿Qué pasa?__  
__¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ororo algo preocupada.__  
__- Perfectamente – contestó sonriendo sarcásticamente ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? El mundo es felicidad.__  
__¿Ha pasado algo que yo debería saber? __  
__  
__Ororo__ avanzó y se sentó encima de la mesa que estaba enfrente de la del profesor.__  
__  
__¿Ha pasado algo? Puede. ¿Que tú debas saber? No.__  
__- Algunos de los alumnos se estaban quejando de las notas.__  
__  
__Jean-Paul se encogió de hombros.__  
__  
__- Bueno, no es mi culpa que sean unos incompetentes – comentó levantándose de la silla y cogiendo su chaqueta – Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.__  
__  
__Con esto salió del aula. __  
__  
__Ororo__ había oído hablar de la "calurosa" personalidad de Jean-Paul, pero nunca la había sufrido en primera persona, con ella siempre había sido... bueno, puede que no amable pero algo cercano a eso. De las personas que había en la mansión era una de las pocas que entendía lo que era vivir en la calle, suponía que por eso siempre se habían tratado con respeto, ya que tenían algunos puntos en común.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Jean-Paul continuó andando sin mirar atrás. Lo último que necesitaba era alguien que pretendiera saber cómo se sentía. Que él supiera a nadie de la mansión le habían quitado lo único que quería antes de poder tenerlo. Aunque quizás se había pasado con los alumnos, ellos no tenían la culpa de que uno de sus profesores fuera un cabrón... y no se estaba refiriendo a él mismo. __  
__  
__Bueno, si quería superar esto lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejar de pensar en Drake, y el primer paso era evitarle completamente.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__Pasaban los días. Bobby evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Jean-Paul, y al parecer el canadiense hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de dar vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado. __  
__  
__No sabía que le preocupaba más: que Emma supiese lo que había pasado y que, al parecer, estuviese convencida de que iba a volver a ocurrir, que todos los demás notasen que le estaba pasando algo raro cuando no le habían prestado atención en meses, o que se sintiese mal por Jean-Paul. Sí, definitivamente esto último era lo que más le preocupaba. __  
__  
__No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su última conversación, no podía evitar sentirse mal, después de todo, había sido el único que le había ayudado, sus amigos ni siquiera le habían preguntado por qué salió corriendo de la reunión.__  
__  
__Aunque, por otro lado, debería respetar sus decisiones. Lo que había pasado había sido un error. Un estúpido error. Atribuido al alcohol, la depresión y nada más. Porque no había nada más¿verdad? __  
__  
__Había evitado pensar en eso, ignorar ciertas... sensaciones, porque sólo había sido un error. Sin embargo sentía muchas sensaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo y estaba más confundido de lo que había estado en toda su vida.__  
__  
__Cada vez que se cruzaban sentía una especie de nudo en el estómago. Al principio lo había atribuido a una mezcla entre culpabilidad y enfado, pero después de unos días se dio cuenta de que la sensación ya estaba allí desde hacía bastante tiempo.__  
__  
__Una noche, cuando volvía a su habitación vio un libro que sobresalía de la estantería. Un libro azul con un rostro familiar en la portada. Se había propuesto leerlo cuando tuviera tiempo y ahora que lo tenía no sabía si quería hacerlo.__  
__  
__Una parte de él pensaba que le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas, a entender un poco más a Jean-Paul; mientras que otra parte pensaba que lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo era conocerle todavía más.__  
__  
__Miró el libro indeciso durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse a cogerlo. Después de todo, se lo había prometido a Pícara, y tendría que devolvérselo pronto o las consecuencias serían terribles; todavía recordaba la última vez que había tardado en devolverle un DVD.__  
__  
__- No sabes cuanto dolor de cabeza me estás causando Beaubier – dijo en voz alta observando la foto de la portada.__  
__  
__Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.__  
__  
__A medida que avanzaba el libro se sorprendía más y más de la historia del canadiense. Siempre había pensado que tendría un origen más parecido al de Warren. Un niño rico y mimado, no el de una persona que había perdido a sus padres cinco veces: sus padres biológicos, sus padres adoptivos y la persona que le había acogido cuando estos murieron. Aunque quizá el hecho que más le sorprendiese era que, durante un corto periodo de seis meses, había llegado a ser padre y que su hija había muerto en sus brazos. __  
__  
__Volvió a notar la sensación de culpabilidad. No es que lo que les estaba pasando tuviera algo que ver, sin embargo... No podía evitar sentirse culpable. __  
__  
__Cuando cerró el libro eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Adormilado lo depositó en su mesita de noche y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.__  
__  
__Después de la lectura estaba aún más confundido si cabe. Siempre había tomado a Jean-Paul por un egocéntrico rico que se creía el rey del mundo. Sin embargo en los últimos días había estado notando, sin quererlo, pequeños matices que volvían de golpe a su mente. La expresión de preocupación cuando salió corriendo de la reunión, la ligera sensación de vulnerabilidad la mañana siguiente, la mirada de odio que tenía cuando discutieron... Por no hablar de las pequeñas sensaciones a las que no había prestado atención durante mucho tiempo, las que le hacían dudar que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido a causa del azar.__  
__  
__Justo antes de caer dormido la ligera sensación de que se había equivocado con Jean-Paul desde el principio cruzó su mente.__  
__  
__-__  
__  
__- Annie¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?__  
__  
__Annie__ Ghazikhanian se giró sorprendida para descubrir a Bobby Drake en la puerta de la enfermería.__  
__  
__¿Ha pasado algo¿Es la mutación secundaria? – preguntó algo asustada.__  
__- No es nada de eso. Es sólo... Necesito hablar contigo.__  
__  
__Bobby__ se revolvió nervioso mientras Annie se aproximaba para cerrar la puerta de la enfermería y darles algo de intimidad. No estaba convencido de que esto fuera una buena idea.__  
__  
__Cuando la habitación estuvo a salvo de otros oídos Annie se volvió hacia él.__  
__  
__¿Qué pasa?__  
__  
__Bobby__ respiró hondo.__  
__  
__- Es... verás... Imagínate que has hecho algo malo. Algo que supuestamente está mal y que escandalizaría a todos tus amigos, por no hablar de familiares... Y tú sabes que está mal, porque durante toda tu vida te han dicho que está mal y... y... bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero¿no? El caso es que has hecho algo malo, hablando hipotéticamente, pero después de mucho meditarlo empiezas a pensar que no ha podido ser del todo malo, y que incluso puede haber sido algo bueno, pero sigues pensado que en cierto sentido está mal y...__  
__¿Con quién te has acostado? – preguntó de repente mirándole a los ojos, que se abrieron como platos.__  
__- Yo no... yo no... ¿Por qué contigo todo se reduce al sexo? – preguntó a la defensiva.__  
__- No la habrás dejado embarazada¿verdad? – exclamó algo escandalizada.__  
__- Me parece que estás percibiendo mal la situación. __  
__- Entonces¿qué te ha pasado?__  
__- Te he dicho que era una situación hipotética.__  
__  
__Annie__ puso los ojos en blanco durante un momento y suspiró de resignación.__  
__  
__- De acuerdo¿y adónde querías llegar con esta situación hipotética?__  
__- Vale... – tomó aire – Digamos que alguien hace algo que podía parecer malo pero que puede no serlo, y que esa persona, hipotéticamente hablando, se ha dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde¿debería esa persona hipotética hacer algo al respecto e intentar arreglarlo?__  
__  
__La enfermera pareció meditarlo mucho.__  
__  
__¿Es un asunto del corazón?__  
__- Puede...__  
__- Entonces creo que deberías... que la persona hipotética debería tomar todas las oportunidades que tenga, si es que puede arreglarlo.__  
__  
__Bobby__ apretó los labios.__  
__  
__¿Satisfecho con la respuesta?_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

ALGUNOS SECRETOS NO SE PUEDEN ESCONDER 

_Capítulo cuatro_

¿Satisfecho con la respuesta?

Al no recibir contestación, Annie escrutó el rostro de Bobby. La miraba, pero no la estaba mirando. Tenía la sensación de que para el otro hombre era transparente y que éste estaba sumergido en su propio mundo.

¿Bobby?

De repente Bobby la miró como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que seguía en la habitación.

¿Estás bien?

Lentamente el Hombre de Hielo asintió.

Tengo que irme – dijo distraídamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Annie lo observó extrañada mientras Bobby caminaba como si no supiera por dónde iba. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado ahora?

Bobby avanzó por la mansión sin fijarse en su rumbo. Aún estaba confuso. Muy confuso. ¿Por qué todo esto le tenía que estar pasando a él? Hace poco tenía una vida relativamente (de acuerdo, muy relativamente) normal. Hace poco sabía qué era lo que quería y ahora... Ahora sólo quería no saber nada.

Intentar arreglarlo, eso le había dicho Annie. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué todo resultaba tan difícil?

¿Y si se equivocaba¿Y si sólo era eso? Confusión. O soledad. ¿Y si no sentía nada más que eso¿De verdad quería arriesgarse¿Realmente merecía la pena?

Pensar en ello le provocaba demasiado dolor de cabeza y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Era como si estuviese presente en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Algo que estaba allí y que no podía definir. ¿Soledad¿Confusión? O la más aterradora de ellas¿amor?

Quizá no había sido buena idea acudir a Annie. ¿En serio quería aceptar el consejo de una mujer que estaba saliendo con Alex? Es como si de repente Lorna apareciese y le aconsejase saltar por un puente. Bueno, quizá no era no mismo, pero el hecho de que Annie hubiese decidido salir con Alex ya era una muestra de su poca coherencia mental.

Sí. Era eso. Annie tenía que estar equivocada. Él no podía estar enamorado de Jean-Paul. Simplemente no podía. Eso estaba... mal.

¿Verdad?

Jean-Paul se revolvió en su cama. Hacía días que no podía dormir bien y eso estaba afectando a sus clases. Si hasta había perdonado un examen a sus alumnos...

Giró en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó unos segundos mirando la oscuridad. Comer. Tenía que comer algo. La comida siempre quitaba las penas. De hecho, si el azúcar le hubiese sentado bien a su organismo se habría estado alimentando de helado de chocolate durante los últimos días.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien allí a esas horas.

¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? – preguntó Kitty mientras dejaba el libro que había estado leyendo a un lado.

Más o menos – respondió Jean-Paul mientras se acercaba a la nevera a por algo de beber ¿Insomnio?

Kitty se encogió de hombros.

Más o menos – contestó con una sonrisa – Te cuento mis problemas si me cuentas los tuyos.

El canadiense se volvió para mirarla.

Y yo pensando que Júbilo era la única cotilla que había en la mansión.

Bueno, Júbilo cuenta los secretos, yo no. A no ser que me paguen bien por ello, claro...

Jean-Paul rió levemente mientras se inclinaba de nuevo en el frigorífico para coger una botella de leche. No era su bebida preferida, pero la otra posibilidad era un café, y eso sí que le mantendría despierto durante toda la noche.

Cogió un vaso y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Kitty, a la que robó un par de galletas con pequeños trozos de chocolate.

Bueno¿hay trato? – preguntó la morena.

Créeme, no quieres saber lo que me pasa – dio un pequeño mordisco a una de las galletas ¿Problemas con el hombre de acero?

Algo así. Es sólo que... Todo es muy complicado y no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Conozco la sensación.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Kitty mirando al vacío y Jean-Paul comiendo.

¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó la chica de repente. Al notar la expresión de incredulidad del canadiense rectificó – Quiero decir, no parece que te vaya mucho esto. Cuando llegué había apuestas para ver cuanto aguantabas antes de irte.

Me encanta el aprecio que me tiene la gente por aquí...

No me refiero a...

Sé a lo que te refieres. En cuanto a la pregunta... ni yo mismo lo sé.

En realidad sí, murmuró su conciencia desde las profundidades de su mente, y tiene que ver con cierto hombre de hielo.

Supongo que le he cogido el gusto a eso de suspender exámenes – continuó.

Kitty escudriño su rostro para intentar descubrir si estaba bromeando, pero no encontró ninguna pista. Y conociendo a Jean-Paul (lo poco que le conocía) era perfectamente capaz de hablar en serio.

Entonces... – comenzó Kitty – Tú no puedes dormir porque...

Jean-Paul se encogió de hombros.

Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

La chica se dispuso a poner los ojos en blanco pero un bostezo se lo impidió.

Bueno, como ya veo que no estás muy colaborador espero que no te importe que me vaya a la cama.

¿Puedo quedarme con las galletas? – preguntó Jean-Paul esperanzadoramente.

Supongo – se levantó para salir de la cocina – Que tengas suerte con tu insomnio – dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

Jean-Paul cogió otra galleta más. Al traste su metabolismo, necesitaba chocolate.

Hank McCoy colocó la muestra celular que había preparado en el microscopio. Se inclinó para mirar y justo entonces oyó unos golpes apresurados en la puerta.

¿Hank¿Estás ahí? – oyó preguntar a su mejor amigo desde el otro lado.

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

¿Ocurre algo Bobby? – preguntó algo preocupado al observar el rostro de confusión que tenía su amigo.

Puede. ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro – se apartó para dejar paso a Bobby y cerró la puerta.

Bobby se sentó encima de una mesa vacía que había al fondo del laboratorio. Hank esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar.

Hank... tú... bueno¿eres mi mejor amigo, no?

Claro.

Y si... si me pasase algo se supone que tendría que contártelo porque somos los mejores amigos¿no? – el otro hombre le observó en silencio – Y se supone que tú me apoyarías pasara lo que pasara¿verdad?

¿Dónde quieres llegar a parar Bobby?

Bobby respiró hondo. Esto tampoco había sido buena idea. Tendría que haberse quedado en su habitación.

Bueno, si a mí me pasase algo tú tendrías que ayudarme¿no?

Sabes que sí, Robert, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que te ocurre.

Verás, hay... Hay una cosa a la que he estado dando vueltas desde hace unos días y... Bueno, es complicado.

¿Es sobre la mutación secundaria?

Ojal�, eso me quitaría dolor de cabeza.

Entonces...

Hank¿tú me considerarías un desesperado?

Hank le observó algo confuso.

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno... Después de todos los problemas amorosos que he tenido, y ahora con lo de la mutación secundaria... Tendría muchos problemas para estar con alguien y... Bueno¿tú crees que sería capaz de... de estar con alguien sólo por eso¿Por qué estoy desesperado?

No – contestó su amigo sin dudarlo.

Bobby casi oyó cómo se rompían todos sus esquemas. Durante un momento había esperado que dijera que sí. Todo habría sido más fácil, sin quebraderos de cabeza.

¿No? – murmuró.

No – repitió Hank – Creo que serías incapaz de hacer algo así. ¿Y ahora me vas a contar qué es lo que te pasa?

El otro hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Probó de nuevo.

Es... bueno. El otro día me... me pasó algo y... bueno, es complicado.

Eso ya lo has dicho.

Vale – Bobby tomó aire – Supongo que te enteraste de lo que pasó el otro día en la reunión.

Oí algo, sí.

Fue la mutación secundaria, comenzó a crecer. Sin más, en medio de la reunión. Y... Y salí corriendo de allí. Me asusté.

Bobby, si te pasó eso deberías haber venido...

Ese no es el problema.

Hank le miró algo perdido.

Verás, cuando salí de la reunión me fui a mi habitación y conseguí revertir el hielo, pero seguía algo asustado¿sabes? Y, bueno, me quedé allí para calmarme y Jean-Paul vino a ver lo que me había pasado.

Sí, oí que Warren estaba furioso porque los dos os habíais ido sin dar explicaciones.

Yo estaba algo cabreado también¿sabes? Quiero decir, salí corriendo de aquella reunión y la única persona que vino a ver qué me había pasado era alguien con quién discutía cada dos palabras.

Lo siento Bobby, no pensé que...

No. Da igual, eso no es lo que pasó, sólo parte.

¿Entonces...?

Bobby se mordió el labio inferior. No quería llegar a la parte importante.

Nos fuimos por ahí, ya sabes a... a despotricar contra el mundo y a olvidarnos un poco de todo.

Me cuesta imaginarme a Jean-Paul haciendo eso.

No es tan malo¿sabes? – dijo antes de poder contenerse y deseó haber cerrado la boca. Comentarios como ese eran los que le daban dolor de cabeza – El caso es que bebimos mucho. Bueno, por lo menos yo bebí mucho – sí, eso quedaba bien, era como quitarse culpa de lo que había hecho – Y... Y volvimos a la mansión y... bueno...

Comprendo – dijo Hank como si le acabaran de explicar un problema de matemáticas.

¿Ah sí?

Te acostaste con Jean-Paul.

Bobby sabía que debía parecer un idiota con la boca abierta como la tenía. Le acababa de contar lo que había hecho a su mejor amigo y allí estaba, como si le estuviese contando que había ido al videoclub y había sacado una película que no era la que tenía planeada.

Una parte de él esperaba que le dijese que estaba mal. Porque lo había estado. Se supone que él no tenía que haber hecho eso. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los gays pero... Él no era... Él no podía serlo. Simplemente no podía.

¿Bobby?

Bobby salió de su estado de trance.

¿Estás bien?

¿Y ya est�¿Te parece bien?

Bueno, estoy sorprendido pero...

Claro, porque tu expresión es la sorpresa personificada.

No hay nada de malo en lo que hiciste.

¿Ah no? Me acosté con otro hombre pero no hay nada de malo – exclamó sarcásticamente.

No, siempre y cuando fuera lo que querías hacer.

Pero yo no quería...

Robert, puede que no lo creas, pero sé algo sobre este campo y dos no lo hacen si uno no quiere.

¿Y si uno estaba muy borracho?

Su amigo le miró inquisitivamente.

No. A mí no me gusta Jean-Paul, no puede gustarme.

Eso, mi buen amigo, es algo en lo que podemos diferir.

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno, Robert, soy científico, mi trabajo es analizar las cosas.

No hay nada que analizar.

¿Has venido aquí a que te ayude o a que te diga lo que quieres oír? – preguntó, sin embargo su tono era amable, no reprochador.

Aún no lo he decidido.

Hace un momento me has dicho que Jean-Paul no era tan malo.

Porque no lo es – contestó instintivamente, deseando de nuevo haber cerrado la boca.

Hank le observó como diciendo: "ahí tienes la respuesta".

Bobby enterró su rostro entre las manos.

Esto no me está pasando a mí – murmuró cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Por tu reacción supongo que la mañana siguiente no fue demasiado bien.

No. Yo... dije algunas cosas que desearía no haber dicho y... y luego empezó toda la culpabilidad y todos los... los sentimientos y... Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – levantó la cabeza y miró a Hank fijamente ¿Tengo una pegatina en la espalda que pone "idiota" o algo así? Porque sino (,) no me explico por qué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mí.

Las cosas ocurren como tienen que ocurrir, no como quieres que ocurran.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio durante unos segundos, quizá minutos. Hasta que Bobby se decidió a hablar.

Entonces¿no te importa? Lo que pasó quiero decir.

Robert, soy una persona cubierta de pelo azul que cada vez se parece más a un animal, mi mejor amigo se está convirtiendo en hielo, la casa está llena de antiguos villanos que se han pasado al bando de los buenos, entre ellos la novia de un buen amigo y pertenezco a un grupo de superhéroes con quienes combato el mal y lucho por la tolerancia y la aceptación. ¿De verdad crees que el hecho de que te gusten los hombres o las mujeres va a cambiar el hecho de que seamos amigos¿O mi forma de verte?

Supongo que no pero...

Además, era bastante previsible.

Bobby abrió los ojos hasta que parecían dos pequeñas esferas.

¿Cómo?

Bueno, como ya te he dicho soy científico – añadió con una sonrisa en los labios.

No sé qué hacer... – murmuró mientras volvía a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer.

Jean-Paul se levantó de su escritorio mientras reprimía un bostezo. Los estudiantes había salido ya hacía diez minutos y él casi se había quedado dormido apoyado en la mesa. Necesitaba librarse de su insomnio ya.

Recogió sus papeles y salió del aula, afortunadamente no tenía más clases. Lo único que quería era volver a su habitación, tumbarse en la cama y...

Cuidado – dijo Pícara cuando Jean-Paul chocó contra ella.

Lo siento, estoy algo ido.

Puedo verlo – murmuró la mujer mientras se agachaba a ayudarle a recoger sus papeles ¿Estás bien?

_Oui_, sólo cansado.

Vamos – dijo Pícara agarrándole del brazo – Te invito a tomar un café.

Jean-Paul iba a discutir, pero sabía que no había manera de hacer que Pícara cambiase de opinión, aunque fuera por un café. Además, necesitaba cafeína.

Bueno, cuéntame lo que te preocupa – comenzó Pícara.

Jean-Paul y ella estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Había algunos alumnos por allí, disfrutando de una hora libre después de una mañana de clases.

No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué de repente a todo el mundo le importa mi estado de ánimo?

Venga, te conozco JP, sé que te pasa algo y si no me lo cuentas voy a tener que recurrir a métodos menos... ortodoxos.

Primero: es Jean-Paul, no JP. Segundo¿qué métodos?

Bueno, sólo tendría que dejarle caer a Júbilo que tienes un secreto y ella haría el resto.

No te atreverías...

Pruébame – contestó sonriendo – Y ahora cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa.

El canadiense se encogió de hombros.

No es nada. He estado dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

¿A qué cosas?

Eso queda entre yo y yo – dijo Jean-Paul sonriendo.

Pues te recuerdo que yo fui tú una vez, así que eso me incluye.

No te cansas nunca¿verdad?

No.

Jean-Paul iba a contestar cuando un ruido interrumpió la conversación. Los dos se giraron para descubrir el foco. Dos de los alumnos se estaban peleando dentro de la cafetería. Jean-Paul los identificó como Josh Foley y Julian Kelller.

Foley tenía a Keller contra la pared cogido por el cuello de la camisa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Foley salió volando contra la otra pared por cortesía de la telekinesia de su contrincante.

Pícara y Jean-Paul se levantaron a separarlos, al ser los dos únicos adultos que había en la sala.

¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Pícara mientras agarraba a Keller antes de que pudiese acercarse a Foley de nuevo.

Jean-Paul se acercó al chico caído y le ayudó a levantarse.

Explicación. Ahora.

¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó de repente alguien desde la puerta – He oído un ruido y...

Bobby se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a Jean-Paul y éste desvió la mirada.

Empezó él – gritó Keller señalando al otro chico.

¿Qué? Eso es mentira. Él fue quien empezó a insultar.

Ya vale de discutir sobre quién ha empezado la pelea. Los niños de cinco años hacen eso y la última vez que lo comprobé los dos habíais pasado la quincena.

Quizá deberíamos llevarlos con su tutor correspondiente – comenzó Bobby acercándose un poco, pero sin mirar a Jean-Paul – Creo que son Dani y...

Gracias Drake – le cortó el canadiense fríamente ¿Por qué no te vas? Podemos arreglárnoslas perfectamente.

El otro hombre pareció vacilar un poco antes de hablar.

Yo sólo...

Dudo mucho que estés capacitado para inculcar algo de madurez a un par de críos cuando ves los dibujos animados con ellos.

¿Ah sí? – preguntó Bobby mordazmente y mirando a Jean-Paul a los ojos – Pues yo dudo mucho que estés capacitado para dar consejos de padre cuando sólo has tenido seis meses de experiencia¿no crees?

Nada más terminar Bobby deseó haberse callado. Se suponía que iba a arreglarlo, o al menos a aclararse un poco, no a estropearlo aún más.

Jean-Paul soltó el brazo de Josh Foley y se dirigió despacio a la salida de la cafetería.

Bobby abrió la boca para intentar arreglarlo pero no dijo nada. Pícara le observaba con una expresión extraña. ¿Decepción? Los alumnos que quedaban no parecían haber entendido nada y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Después de unos segundos en los que la cafetería estuvo en silencio salió corriendo detrás de Jean-Paul.

Jean-Paul andaba a toda velocidad hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Necesitaba estar en un sitio abierto. Necesitaba volar.

Ese maldito cabrón de Drake no podía conformarse con todo lo que había hecho, sino que tenía que hurgar en su pasado y...

Necesitaba volar.

Comenzó a caminar aún más rápido cuando oyó pasos familiares que le seguían. Los alumnos y profesores que había en la mansión los miraban extrañados.

Jean-Paul, espera... – oyó decir a Bobby desde atrás.

Hizo caso omiso y salió fuera. Avanzó un poco más y cuando se disponía a despegar una mano atrapó su brazo.

Bobby siguió a Jean-Paul a través de la multitud de alumnos y profesores. No estaba corriendo, pero desde luego andaba muy, muy rápido. Tanto que costaba seguirle.

Todos les dirigían miradas extrañas. Algunos divertidos, otros incrédulos.

Jean-Paul, espera... – gritó Bobby mientras esquivaba a un par de adolescentes.

Observó cómo el canadiense se dirigía hacia el jardín de la mansión. Iba a echar a volar, no había que ser un genio para verlo.

Comenzó a avanzar más deprisa, hasta que por fin le alcanzó.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Jean-Paul dándose la vuelta y haciendo que Bobby le soltase el brazo.

Tenía cierta expresión de odio en el rostro.

Lo siento – consiguió murmurar Bobby. Toda la valentía que había acumulado en el trayecto se había evaporado como por arte de magia.

¿Ah sí? – exclamó el canadiense sarcásticamente – Bueno, supongo que ahora estoy más tranquilo.

Yo no...

¿Tú no qué¿No querías decir lo que dijiste¿No querías hacer lo que hiciste¿Tú no qué, Drake?

Lo sien...

Eso ya lo has dicho – le cortó Jean-Paul fríamente.

Bobby le observó sin saber qué decir. De ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

No tenía que haber dicho eso. Yo no quería...

¿Hacerme daño? Pues buen trabajo.

Yo sólo...

No tenías derecho – volvió a interrumpirle Jean-Paul – Mi pasado es mío. Sólo mío y de nadie más.

Bueno, entonces no deberías haber escrito un libro sobre él¿no crees? – preguntó Bobby, su enfado volviendo por momentos.

¿Crees que es divertido? Supongo que a ti te lo pareció. Supongo que pensaste que ya que me habías jodido por partida doble podías hacerlo una vez más.

Lo creas o no Beaubier, el sol no gira a tu alrededor. Yo no quería decir lo que dije, fue un accidente.

Es cierto, lo olvidaba, conmigo eres propenso a los accidentes.

De repente el suelo pareció interesar a Bobby enormemente.

De hecho me sorprende que hayas reunido el valor de acercarte a mí. ¿Has cogido el kit anti-homosexualidad antes de venir?

Lo... lo siento.

Me parece que te repites.

Bobby respiró hondo.

Eso no. Lo del otro día. Lo siento.

Por un momento Jean-Paul parecía no saber qué decir y, de repente, comenzó a reír.

No me lo puedo creer... – comentó entre risas ¿Crees que... Crees que puedes venir aquí después de una semana, decir lo que has dicho y... y decir que lo sientes? – preguntó. Ya había dejado de reír – ¿Y qué parte es la que sientes exactamente?

Reaccioné... No debería haber reaccionado así.

Jean-Paul le observó con una expresión extraña, como si no supiera si echar a volar o darle un puñetazo.

De algún modo Bobby reunió algo de valor para continuar.

Estaba... asustado. Y todo era nuevo para mí y... No lo sé. Estaba asustado.

¿Y crees que yo no¿Crees que no me asustaba la idea del rechazo¿La posibilidad de asquear a la única persona que yo quería tener cerca?

Jean-Paul se dio cuenta tarde de que había dicho más de la cuenta. Bobby había levantado la mirada y le observaba con una expresión interrogante.

¿La única persona que qué?

Eso no importa ahora – contestó Jean-Paul mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar lejos de Bobby.

Sintió cómo una mano le sujetaba el brazo por segunda vez.

¿Lo has dicho en serio? – preguntó Bobby casi en un susurro.

Jean-Paul asintió levemente.

¿Y sigues pensando lo mismo?

El canadiense le miró algo confuso. Bobby dio un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Respiró hondo y rozó sus labios con los de Jean-Paul.

Varios alumnos se agolpaban en una ventana. Annie los observó extrañados, preguntándose qué estarían viendo. Entonces distinguió a Pícara intentando lograr una mejor vista desde su posición en la ventana.

Se acercó para ver qué ocurría.

¿Qué pasa? – Pícara se puso un dedo en los labios para indicarla que se callara.

Annie se puso de puntillas hasta que distinguió un par de figuras en el jardín.

¿Ése no es...? – comenzó.

En ese momento observó cómo Bobby avanzaba lenta y tentativamente para besar a la otra persona. A Jean-Paul.

Vaya, así que era eso...

Jean-Paul cerró los ojos. El beso era diferente al de la otra noche, y esta vez tenía la certeza de que Bobby no estaba siendo influido por el alcohol.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, devolviendo el beso lentamente, como intentando que no se perdiera el momento. Como si tuviera miedo de despertar y que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Después de unos segundos Bobby se apartó un par de centímetros. Aún podía sentir su cálida respiración en el rostro. Continuó con los ojos cerrados.

He sido un idiota – dijo Bobby mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Jean-Paul ¿me perdonas?

Jean-Paul sonrió y abrió los ojos.

Puede, pero vas a tener que hacer muchos méritos.

Bobby sonrió también y enterró su rostro en el cuello del canadiense.

En ese momento Jean-Paul vio un grupo de personas agolpadas en una ventana. Observándoles. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Esto iba a ser difícil de explicar.


End file.
